


Behind The Scenes

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult/Child Relationship, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Child, Child Abuse, M/M, Molestation, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shota, Shotacon, Shower Sex, Underage Sex, child sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Boy + Man + Sex x ∞ = This...





	Behind The Scenes

A star! A model! A fan favorite! This is the adventure of a beloved child actor, Azriel, who plays the role of “Zackary” in the hottest show on TV; “4Ever Young”! Having been an orphan his whole life and attempting an escape from his orphanage, young Azriel was given a chance at a new life when he ran into his future unofficial foster parent, Luka. The man was a well-respected producer in the show business industry. Having seen potential in the kid, Luka offered him a great deal. With some hard work and some negotiation, Luka succeeded in landing Azriel a role in the show. Azriel ended up taking a liking to his new career and life, even making some friends around his age that also starred in the show. And thus his life began a bright new chapter!

Azriel is now 14 and has soft olive skin. He has short black hair in a faux hawk style. His faux hawk reaches down to his mid forehead. He has hazel eyes that appear more gold in certain light and angles. He stands at 5.4” and has a slim physic. His chest however, has a bit of pudginess to it, making him look like he has a small pair of A-cup breasts. His hips didn’t lie either, making him appear quite curvy and a little girlish, thus making his already squeezable bubble butt look even more plump. Azriel is quite shy but extremely kind. He’s passive and doesn’t have any education; so math, literature, science etc. aren’t his forte.  

Luka is a veteran in the movie and TV show business. He’s well known, liked, respected and has had some ground-breaking achievements.  He’s 34, just over 6 feet and has longish brown hair. A short beard, dark blue eyes and a some-what muscular build.  Luka has been in his current profession since he was 22. He’s seen the rising and fallings of all kinds of TV shows and movies. He has excellent intuition when it comes to what will be a big hit and what won’t, allowing him to luckily end up on the fortunate side of things. And in his opinion his luck had ascended to new unexpected heights when he met Azriel.

 

Although Luka was sweet and caring on the outside, he was forced to hide his deepest secret from everyone. He was a huge pervert! He loved boys! Oh, the things he would to do to any cute boy his eyes had scouted out. It took almost every bit of his will to not grab the nearest boy and get down and dirty with them, whether it was consensual or not! But that fateful day he met Azriel opened up the gates of his own personal heaven he thought unreachable. Luka’s hand had slipped, touching the boy in rather personal spot and didn’t want to stop, and things escalated from there, even almost getting caught in the act. Luka had convinced Azriel that their ‘relationship’ was a give and take system.

“You be good and let me play like this with you, and you get to keep your role, my little star.” He whispered to him during one of their…’games’. Since Azriel was raised in a less than perfect orphanage, he was never properly taught right from wrong, so he was completely oblivious to the fact that Luka was taking advantage of him. Not that he cared about what Luka made him do since the man was wealthy enough to give the boy anything could ever want. Luka also had it arranged that Azriel would stay at his place, with Luka being his (for now) unofficial foster parent. So basically, as long as Azriel was kept happy, ~~and stayed quiet~~ , it was a big glowing green light for Luka to do whatever he wanted ~~to Azriel.~~

 

“That’s a wrap!” Hollered the director, and with that everyone started to clean up and go home. Azriel and his four friends and co-stars walked over to the snack table, looking for leftovers.

“Kind of a boring take today…” said Joseph, one of the youth.

“The last few have been. It just means they’re building up to something big!” Sam added, one of the two girls.

“Yeah, who knows? Maybe one of you will die when it happens!” said another youth.

“Shuuut up, Jake! They wouldn’t do that!” Joseph shot back. “And what? You think you’d be the only safe one?”

“Well, _I am_ the main character…not to brag or nothin’.” Jake teased.

“If anyone were to have immunity over death, I think it’d be Azriel…or rather Zackary. He _is_ the fan favorite.” Said Amy, the other girl and the last of the youth.

“Tch, not by much. And they usually kill off the double F nowadays anyway for like…drama or somethin’…” Jake said a little coldly.

“Nice, Jake…” Sam replied, giving him a stern look. Jake just shrugged and stuffed his mouth with mini donuts. Sam walked over to Azriel and patted his shoulder. “Don’t listen to him Az, they won’t do that. I’m sure of it!” she said with a little smile. Azriel shook his head and smiled back.

“It’s fine! No matter what happens, I’m…really glad I got to meet all of you.” Azriel said shyly, blushing a little.

“Aww!!” Both girls said and gave him a big hug. Joseph elbowed Jake in the side, causing Jake to jump and cough up a bit of donut. He glared at joseph. Joseph just tilted his head towards Azriel. Jake shrugged again. Joseph returned the glare. Jake took the hint, swallowed and rolled his eyes with a low grumble. He slowly walks over by Azriel who was finally released of the girls’ embrace. He pretended to scan the table for food as he inched closer.

“So, uh…I was just…kinddin’ ‘bout the whole killin’ you off thing.” He said quietly, still scanning the table to avoid looking at the other boy. Azriel looked over at him a little surprised, but then smiled.

“Heh, i-it’s okay. I know you didn’t mean anything by it.” Azriel replied shyly. “But, you might be right anyway. Even if I were to leave the show soon…I’m glad I got to meet you guys…” Jake looked at him for a split second, then turned to walk away.

“Well…I hope I’m wrong…” the boy said walking away. Azriel smiled and looked back down at the table. He noticed a chocolate cupcake by the edge that wasn’t there before. Did Jake leave it there? He lifted his head to ask him, but he noticed he was already eating one, so he thought nothing of it and ate it himself. All of a sudden, he felt a pair of big hands cover his eyes and gasped.

“Hey there, lil’ guy!” came a familiar voice. Azriel removed their hands from his face and turned around to see Luka. He smiled up at the man happily.

“Luka!” the boy said, hugging him tightly. Luka hugged the boy back, who barely came up to his chin. Knowing what he was going to do to the boy when they got home, he could feel himself getting hard, so he quickly ended the embrace.

“Ready to go, kiddo?” Azriel nodded and waved to his friends. They waved back and Azriel and Luka took their leave. Saying goodnight and waving to everyone as they made their way to the exit. They made their way to Luka’s car, a dark green Corvette, got in and headed home. Luka even decided to stop by a McDonalds for some burgers, just to ensure Azriel’s mood wouldn’t falter at any point.

When they finally arrived home, they got out and entered the house, which was basically the size of a mansion. Luka loved to live big. Azriel impatiently kicked his shoes off and brought his food into the living room with him. He sat on the couch and put on his favorite youtuber. Luka wasted no time either, having already stripped out of his suit and was walking into the room with nothing but an unbuttoned dress shirt and socks. He was already fully hard the moment they entered the driveway.

As Azriel was sitting on the couch, Luka squeezed himself behind the boy, his legs on either side of him and his cock resting against his back. Luka had ‘trained’ Azriel to the point that whenever he were to do or say something, the boy knew what he wanted and obeyed without question. Luka gently tugged on the boy’s shirt, and that was enough for Azriel to know what he wanted him to do. Azriel quickly took off his shirt and tossed it away. Luka smirked and pulled the boy back so he’d practically be sitting in his lap.

Luka wrapped his hands around the boy, hugging him tightly and kissed the back of his neck. He then slid his hands up to grope him. Grabbing and massaging the boy’s chest. He gently ran his fingers over his skin, almost tickling him. He could feel goosebumps on his soft skin as his fingers glided around, making his cute little nipples become erect. Taking them both between his fingers, he gently kneaded and squeezed them, causing cute little moans to escape the boy’s mouth. As he played with Azriel’s breast, he whispered in his ear.

“Pants, baby…”

With that and not even taking his gaze or focus off the TV, Azriel pulled his pants and boxers down and tossed his pants away. However, he kept his boxers and handed them back to Luka, just as he was taught. Luka took them and shoved them into in face, taking long deep breaths, completely absorbing the boy’s scent. His cock throbbed and leaked against the boy’s back just from the scent alone. He used his other hand to gently stroke himself and rub it against Azriel’s back, smearing his juices all over his skin. He then stopped, feeling himself get incredibly close to what was promising to be a huge orgasm. He put his boxers aside and brought his hands down to his little one’s tasty toys now. He massaged and caressed his little knob, as he fondled his little jewels. Loving how small and soft his little package was, he was getting close to cumming. So he stops and pulls the boy fully onto him, his cock now even with his as the boy’s little nads rested on it.

Luka purred as he started to jerk both their cocks together, and gazing at them, loving how big his looked compared to Azriel’s, and vice versa. Luka was almost 8” as Azriel was 3”. Azriel had just barely begun puberty, so his was just beginning to grow and had no hair yet either, much to Luka’s liking. Luka leaned back more.

“Play with it, baby boy.” He whispered in his ear and then licked it.

Azriel took the man’s cock into his smaller hands, and started stroking; squeezing and twisting it, all things Luka loved and had taught him. Luka loved it when the kid was distracted, just as much as he loved it when the boy’s attention was on him when he fucked him. Luka played with his little cock with one hand as he groped one of his nipples with the other, kissing his neck eagerly. Feeling the smaller hands working his aching, throbbing and leaking cock, his mind starts becoming hazy as he feels himself about to explode. With one last stroke from his precious little boy, and his own hands some of his favorite parts, he erupts. Shooting long and strong ropes of hot cum into the air and landing on Azriel. Painting the boy in his love juice. It gains Azriel’s attention as it splashes him nonstop.  Azriel giggles and shields his face from the unrelenting squirting. Luka is in pure bliss, not being able to do or say anything as he continued to soak the boy in his seed.

When his balls were finally empty, he takes a deep breath and is able to focus again. He looks at the boy still lying against him watching the TV and scooping up puddles of jizz and eating it nonchalantly, something Luka had also trained him to enjoy. He smiles and pets his head, kissing his cheek. Looking down, he sees Azriel gently playing with his still stiff willy. He smirks at the sight.

“Okay, baby. Sucky time” he says reaching down and giving him a couple loving strokes. Without a word, Azriel gets up, turns around and gets back onto Luka, putting his little knob in his face. Luka licks it, tasting his own cum on him, and then takes it completely into his mouth. Azriel grabs his head and thrusts into his mouth, moaning cutely as he does. Luka closes his eyes and enjoys his treat. He brings his hands up and rubs the boy’s plump little buns. Groping and squeezing them eagerly. He moves one of his hands up to his tummy and lubes up his finger with the cum, then brings it back down. He spreads his jiggly cheeks with his fingers and lathers his little hole with his cum. He then pushes it in and wiggles it around, causing Azriel to gasp and cum into his mouth immediately. Luka wiggles his tongue around his little member, feeling it pulse and squirt I his mouth. Although it was only about a teaspoon’s worth, it was still a sweet little treat to Luka.

Azriel pulls out with a little pop, and plops down onto Luka, getting Luka wet from his own juices now. Luka lifts his head with his hand and pulls him in for a kiss. They tongue wrestle for a little bit with Azriel giggling through the whole match. Luka breaks it, a string of saliva hanging from both their lips. Luka smiles and strokes his cheek.

“Ready for a shower, cutie?” . Azriel nods and yawns. With that, Luka sits up and stands up, Azriel still in his arms as he carries him upstairs. They both get in the shower and clean off. Luka never lets Azriel wash himself. He always does it for him just from sheer lust of touching his body. Seeing the boy yawn multiple times while they’re in there, Luka decides not to start anything like they normally did. So they get out, dry off and head to bed. Azriel had his own room, but slept with Luka. It was only to give the illusion that their relationship was strictly a parent-child one. And it was, but also more than that.

Knowing it was Friday, and neither of them worked on the weekend, Luka looked forward to their sex filled weekend all alone. They shared one last kiss and fell asleep.


End file.
